


Anathema

by zorilleerrant



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorilleerrant/pseuds/zorilleerrant
Summary: (The Roommate’s Anathema doesn’t prevent you from hurting anyone else in your room.) - p. 91





	Anathema

_The Watford Student Handbook has this to say about the Roommate’s Anathema:_

A longstanding tradition at our school, the Anathema ensures that roommates will maintain a civil relationship throughout their educational journey. What once gave rise to all manner of duels, lawsuits, and demands for satisfaction is now a calmer, more enlightened form of interaction. Treat your roommate as yourself, and no harm shall arise.

_A History of Binding Oaths (Complete) (Watford Edition) (1983) adds:_

But not all oaths contracting two or more individuals are intended to be permanent, even when mutually binding and symmetrical. Common examples of such long-term oaths are **Treat Thy Neighbor As Thyself**, The Roommate’s Anathema, and the **Take Turns** cycle of spells. They tend to be applied for the length of time the individuals are in close proximity, and will fade once one or more of the individuals is no longer in regular contact with the location or object to which the oath is tied.

(The 2017 edition changes this to **Like A Good Neighbor**, The Roommates’ Anathema, and the **My Turn** cycle of spells, and adds that the Anathema cannot be tied to an object, as the magic involved is heavily location dependent in a way that **Like A Good Neighbor** is not.)

_The Beginner’s Guide to Magic Words, Fifth Edition says:_

Some spells can use multiple incantations. You may remember choosing from a list when you activated the Roommate’s Anathema. This is because you are not casting a spell, but simply reactivating one which is laid into the foundations of the school.

_The Intermediate Guide to Magic Words, Fifth Edition says:_

Spells with multiple, interrelated incantations are often accessing an ongoing process of complex spellwork that never truly goes away, either because it is cast so much or because the spell itself never completely disappears. This is especially true for spells with extremely long half-lives, such as the Roommate’s Anathema. The half-life of the Anathema is at least one year but may be longer depending on how often the particular instantiation has been reinforced.

There are theories that this process engages with narrative rather than words themselves, and this is why phrases with a particular understood meaning within the social context work identically, rather than each putting their own spin on the spell. Thus, the belief in the power of promises as an abstract concept is part of what fuels the spell, rather than language use per se.

_The Advanced Guide to Magic Words, Sixth Edition says:_

Moreso even than Latin spells being heavily word-order dependent for variants in spell use, there are spells that rely on context cuing for results. These are rarely used in the modern day given our diversity of available language, as they often fail dramatically and even dangerously, and give undesirable results even in many instances where they fall within acceptable bounds of safety. The only group typically still in use are the so-called Intent Magicks, which include Intent Wards, certain Truth Spells, and a variety of older enchantments on magical artifacts, especially weapons, spelled for convenience of daily use or as a safety measure. Common examples include the Pure Of Heart clause associated with many heirloom weapons, and the In Good Faith clause on communal spaces associated with conflict resolution. The underlying magick presumes a pragmatic continuation within collective language use.

The Roommate’s Anathema is an example of one such spell reliant upon pragmatics rather than semantics. When used among older individuals (a practice typically used on warring parties and largely discontinued in modern times), a simple invocation with intent is sufficient to activate the oath. This need not be spoken aloud, and indeed, in many traditions speaking aloud was frowned upon in such circumstances. The list given to first years is intended to put them in the correct mindset to enact a promise, and the reading through of the list rather than speaking the words out loud is what activates the Anathema. The importance of using a pragmatics spell cannot be understated, as the assertion that they are not _truly_ roommates is the situation most important to avoid.

_Grimm’s Handbook of Spell and Ritual says:_

To lay the foundation of an Anathema, a circle must be physically inscribed. To lay into wood by burning is the quickest and simplest, though a circle carved in stone will be no less effective. Marking a circle on paper will work until the paper is ripped or worn through, though take care to prevent it from burning. While a tapestry, quilt, or rug with a circle worked into the design has been shown to function, it is imperative that it be never removed from the room enchanted, for not only will the enchantment fail, but proximity to the craft itself has proven to be harmful when it should.

The circle may be of any standard type, but must invoke at the least the Physikal or Spiritual energies of those that reside within the space, or the protection from harm will extend only to magical means and devices. A meditation on the cycle of the moon may be used in order to strengthen the casting, but it should not be necessary for those of typical power levels to ensure proper working of the spell. Candles as usual, and then begin the relevant incantations, and thus finishing, speak: **And So It Become Anathema To Those Who Belong To This Place That They May Hurt Each Other**. Follow with at least three sealing spells, not more than one of which shall be a variant on **So It Is Spoken**.

The spell will be weak at first and need edification not through additional work but through testing of the limits of the spell. Have several people bound to the room, and press upon them to do physical harm to one another at length. The spell will work best to have one kill the other, and most practical suggestions offer that only five or six such deaths will be necessary before the murderer is thus banned from the space, ensuring safety thereafter. Be careful to space the deaths by at least one night or two, as the results diminish if they are clustered too close together, and especially by the same murderer.

_A letter from [name withheld] to one Frederick Rose reads:_

Freddy,

Thank you for what you did. I can’t believe they won’t make an exception – I really think they ought to let you back into school. Even your letter barely made it here, and I had to beg Grouchy Pants to let me have it. You better write me at home from now on; my parents know what you did and they won’t hide any letters from me.

I’m as well as can be expected, I suppose. Luckily this is one of those things you can talk to any Normal therapist about, as far as any of these things can be lucky. The school still doesn’t officially believe me, although I think I’ve got one of the teachers on my side – I won’t tell you who in case it comes down against her, but I think you can guess. The Pitches have stopped threatening to sue me, at least.

Anyway, I think it’s completely fucked the school somehow barred you from the premises, but _he_ still gets to be here as long as he wants to, and if I didn’t have so many people breathing down my neck claiming I’ll never graduate, I would join you out there. I hope you have good luck with your History program, anyway. It’s sounding more and more appealing every day. “What Kind of a Slut Goes Into a Boys’ Room Anyway” is the headline on the school paper right now.

Also I’m sorry to ask but can you have your parents mail my parents the textbook back because I really need it before the end of term. And you’re not using it anymore, no offense. (I promise I’ll go over the notes with you on holiday.)

Wish you were here,

[name withheld]

_An Interview with Frederick Rose says:_

Times: But surely, if you were truly innocent of the crime, Watford would open its doors to you once more? If not the school itself, then at least an exception made by the faculty.

FR: You know I didn’t say I was ‘innocent’.

Times: So you admit you hit him.

FR: And proud of it.

Times: You’re proud that you hit your roommate and violated the Anathema?

FR: Violated. _Violated_. You put him on the fucking _Coven_ and you want to talk to me about what things are and aren’t acceptable? Your newspaper is a joke.

_The Watford Student Handbook says:_

This is how we keep our school happy and healthy and running smoothly. If you have any questions or comments, please direct them to the headteacher, or visit any teacher during office hours. We hope you have a pleasant, productive year!


End file.
